


Xisuma x Tango one shots BECAUSE why not

by NobodyLikesKarma



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Themes, fuck ton of spelling errors, really just lots of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyLikesKarma/pseuds/NobodyLikesKarma
Summary: look at the title
Relationships: Xisumavoid/Tango Tek
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Hello... Um what do I say... Oh this is an one shot book of Xisumavoid x Tango Tek... Um slow updates I mainly focuses on smut then fluff so keep that in mind so yeah. So for now bye ( •̀ ω •́ )✧


	2. A bet OWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a lemon/lime chapter I hope you like this

***Nobody's pov***

"Come on Tango you have to do it you lost the bet" Xisuma said. "Shut up X just give me the damn dress" Tango said mad and vary flustered. Xisuma then gave the dress over to Tango. "Now go put the dress on" "Fine" Tango then went into the bathroom to change. As Tango was unbuttoning his pants when someone wrapped there arms around his waist. "You have such a great body" Tango knew who this person was. "Lave me alone X" "And what if I don't want to" Xisuma said as one of hands went down Tango's pants as his other hand went up Tango's shirt. Tango was trying his best not to moan as Xisuma was rubbing his member. "X st-stop pl-plea-pleas" Xisuma didn't say anything he just started to rub his already hard member on Tango's ass. At this point Tango was as red as a tomato. Tango couldn't hold it in any more. "Ahh X more pleas" "Alright Tango" Xisuma then took his hand out of Tango's shirt and took his helmet off throwing it on the floor. As Tango took his shirt off and throwing it onto the floor. Tango then turn around and wrapped his arms around Xisuma's neck. Xisuma then started to kiss Tango hard. They made out for some time taking breaks to breath. Then Scar burst in yelling "XISUMA LAVE TANGO ALONE!" "S-SCAR WH-WHAT T-TH-THE H-HEL-HELL G-GET OU-OUT!" Tango yelled as he was blushing like a mad man. Then Cubfan ran over garbed Scar's arm and said, "Sorry about Scar we'll lave" Then he closed the door. "Hey Tango how about we finish this in my room" Xisuma said sexually in Tango's ear. "Al-alright" Tango and Xisuma let go of each other,Tango then garbed his shirt and Xisuma's helmet. Xisuma then picked up Tango and headed to his room. Xisuma then put Tango on his bed and took his helmet and Tango's shirt and threw them some were. He then started to kiss up and down Tango's chest. "X st-stop te-teas-teasing m-me" "Fine just strip what you have left on" Xisuma said taking his shirt off then unbuckling his belt. Tango took his pants and shoes off and waited for Xisuma. He watched as Xisuma took his pants off and threw them somewhere, Tango then walked over to Xisuma and started to kiss him. Xisuma brook the kiss and said. "Can you not wait a minute Tango." "X pleas I need you noooooow" Tango whined. "Alright alright just wait. Go sit on the bed" Xisuma then went to the bedside table and opened a drawer. He then pulled out a bottle of lube he then sat down on the bed. Xisuma then took his boxers off and threw them somewhere as his hard member sprung up, he then poured some onto his hand then put on his member. He then grabbed Tango pulled over took his boxers off and threw them somewhere in the room. "I'm going to stretch you out okay." Tango only responded with a nod. Xisuma then pushed a finger into Tango, then anther he then started to stretch him out. Earning moans from Tango. "X~ c-Ah-can you put 'it' in now mmm" "Alright" Xisuma then moved and put him and Tango in a position so he was on top of Tango. He then slowly pushed in a not to hurt Tango. Xisuma slowly thrust into Tango. "X f-fast-faster a-and ha-ah-hared" Xisuma didn't say anything he just moved faster and hared. ***OKAY I'M GOING TO DO A SMALL TIME SKIP PLEAS DON'T GET MAD AT ME*** After a few more thrust from Xisuma they both came at the same time grunting. "Th-that was am-amaz-amazing" Tango breathed out. "Y-yeah it wa-was" Xisuma said out of breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this chapter is from my wattpad book Hermitcraft thing idk :/ go read it I donut care. It has more ships over there. It was like 3 or 4am when I first wrote this, and I was just to lazy to change it. （￣︶￣）↗ welp goodnight or good morning


	3. Caught?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tango and Xisuma got "caught"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was all over the place but this one will be more put together. And yes this one is from my wattpad book.

* Xisumavoid's POV *

I log on to the hermitcraft server and I saw that Tango was asking me for help. He didn't say what he needed help with so I just put my elytra on and grabbed some rockets then I headed over to his starter base. I took my bee helmet off cause Tango already knows what look like under my helmet. I see that his door was stolen walk in and then all of a sudden I'm soaking wet. Then I hear Tango laughing his ass off. I open eyes and see Tango on the floor with an empty bucket next to him. "RELAY WAS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED!" I yelled at him I was relay fuckin pissed. "I'm sorry it was last minute." He said getting up off the floor and started to walk over to me. "Can I have kiss X." "NO NO no no kiss for you." I said but Tango already had his arms around my neck. "Let me go Tango." "Not until you give me a kiss." "F-fi-fine." I grabbed his hips pulled him closer to me and gave him a kiss. He then started to rub his leg agents my crotch. That caused me to slightly moan into the kiss he then slipped his tongue into my mouth. There is no way I'm letting him dominate me. I move my hands from his hips to his thighs pick him up and slammed ageist wall next to were the door should be. Then we started to fight for dominants and I won easily. We had to separate cause oxygen. "H-how di-did you-" "I'm th-the top in t-this rela-relationship got it." "G-got it." "Good." I said starting to kiss and bite his neck. Tango then wrapped his legs tightly around my waist one of his hands getting tangled in my hair. "Ahh~ X~" Tango moaned as I bit a particular spot on his neck. "Oh did you like that." I said as I bit, kissed, and sucked that spot. "Ahh~ ye-ahh~yes." I continued what I was doing his moans making me harder by the second. I separated from his neck and saw I left a hickey, but I don't care about that right now. "I wonder if I should fuck you or not." "X pleas don't do me dirty." "Yeah I'm not gonna fuck you." "Wha-what no X pleas we're already this far just fuck me." "Hehe fine I'll fuck you." I started to kiss him hard I guess he got shocked by the sudden force, cause he gasped into the kiss allowing me to slip my tongue into his mouth. I then started to grind my crotch agents his. I can't take it any more my dick *Yes I'm going there* is painfully hard at this point. "Tango we-where's your bed-bedroom." I said putting him down on the ground he didn't say anything, but grabbed my arm and dragged me to his room he opened the door and in one quick motion I picked him up walked in closed and locked the door. I pushed him on to his bed then pulled his shirt up to his neck kissing and biting all over. I take my gloves and shirt off I saw that Tango took his shirt off and started to unbuckle his belt. I moved his hands away from his belt and put two fingers in front of his mouth. "Suck." I commanded as I took his and mine pants after a bit I took my fingers out of his mouth and took his boxers off and started to stench him out. "X~ pl-ahh-pleas-" I cut him off by kissing him I moved our position so we were both fully on the bed I quickly take my boxers off, and slowly pushed in so I wouldn't hurt him. I didn't move until he told me to. "Yo-you can mo-move now." I started to slowly thrust into him. "Fa-fas-faster" I went faster and harder earning moans until I hit a particular spot earning a pure lust filled moan. "Hi-hit th-there ag-again." I moved a bit so I could hit that spot with every thrust. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk for a week." I said as I thrust into him as hard as I can just getting lust filled moans from him.

*I'm to tiered to wright anymore so here is a time skip*

* Grian's POV* :0

Were is Tango he was suppose to be one hour ago, I'm done waiting. I head over to his base to see what the hell is going on. I land and see he hasn't gotten a new door. I wonder why Xisuma's helmet is on the floor. I look around and I think I found his bedroom but the door is locked, BUT THAT CAN'T STOP G-MAN. I just picked the lock turned on the light and did a vine. "WAKE UP SLEEPY-HEAD!" Tango just grabbed the cover and covered his face then... WAIT IS THE XISUMA? "What the hell dude?" "OOHHHHH!" RUN JUST RUN AND FLY AWAY!

* Xisuma's POV *

FUCK THAT WAS GRIAN ugh he now knows about me and Tango. To late now I just lay back down and hug Tango from behind. "X let me go I have to get ready." "You can barely walk just stay in bed for the day." "Fine I'll stay but can we at least put boxers on." "Fine fine." I get up and grabbed his and mine boxers. I put my boxers on and went back to Tango. "This may hurt alright." "Alright." I slip his boxes on then get back in bed. "Now come here." I said as I pulled him closer to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it I hope you liked it and have a great day and or night \\(￣︶￣*\\)


End file.
